Volvimos
by Nathyadri
Summary: Al pasar 5 años las 3 chicas finalmente se enteran de que sus familiares sabían que ellas son Las Guerreras Mágicas de Céfiro, justo después de que se los contaron, comprenderán su verdaderra misión en Céfiro después de volver. Los sentimientos se aclaran


NOTA: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Clamp

_Pensamientos__ y voces_

"Recuerdos"

(Notas o bromas de su LOCA autora)

Perdonen el título, yo se que no podía haber sido uno peor

* * *

><p>Volvimos<p>

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella lucha en un mundo de fantasía, toda__vía recuerdo el dolor que las 3 pasamos, todavía lo sentimos. No sólo porque destruimos vidas importantes, también dejamos a nuestros seres queridos en ese mundo, dejamos a nuestros amigos y conocidos. Además de dejar a las personas de quiénes nos enamoramos y nos correspondían_

_Ahora mi deseo no es seguir peleando por Céfiro, yo de hecho quisiera volver a el, para poder seguir protegiendo, para tener de nuevo mi magia, pero sobre todos volver a el_

_Me refiero a Latis el ser a quién amo con toda mi alma y corazón. No deseo abandonar mis hermanos tampoco, en este momento mi corazón se divide en dos, por una parte está mi familia y por la otra Céfiro y Latis_

_Siento que yo no soy la única en tener ese problema, estoy segura de que Marina y Anaís están en la misma situación por Guru-Clef y Paris_

_No sé que pasa por sus mentes y no quisiera presionarlas con el tema, se que sólo causaré que se depriman_

-_Lucy_- llamó una voz

-_¿Quién es?_- pregunta

-_Lucy_- volvió a llamar

-Esa voz- reconoció- _Latis ¿eres tú?_

-_Si Lucy_- respondió

-_¿Cómo es que tienes el poder para llegar de esta forma hasta mi?_

-_Era mi deseo_- respondió paciente

-_Entiendo, ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?_- preguntó preocupada

-_No es nada malo_- respondió-_ Solo te sentí algo triste, y esta es la única manera de llagar hasta ti, lamento no haber hallado otra manera_

-_Latis, está bien no tienes porque disculparte, prefiero que sea de esta manera que de ninguna_- sonrió

-_Lucy ¿qué te sucede? Siento mucha tristeza emanando de ti_- su voz sonó preocupada

-_Supongo que a ti no te puedo mentir ¿verdad?_- suspiró- _Es solo que todos los días recuerdo todo lo sucedido, me refiero a todos, pero he pensado más en ti… los extraño a todos_

-_¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

-_Volver a Céfiro_- respondió- _Pero tengo 3 hermanos y a Hikari, Latis y no se que hacer_

-_Esta vez me temo que no puedo ayudarte por mucho que lo desee_- lamentó- _Pero puedo decirte que le preguntes a ellos_

-_Tienes razón_- sonrió- _Gracias Latis, por cierto lo que te dije aquella vez_

-_¿A qué te refieres?_

-_Antes de irme_- dijo

_A eso_- recordó- "Te amo"- sonrió- _¿Qué pasa?_

-_No ha cambiado_- volvió a sonreír

-T_ampocoYo_

* * *

><p><em>Hay un dolor en mí desde que volví de Céfiro, no sólo por el dolor de haber destruidos a unas personas que no se merecían un destino tan cruel, también el hecho que dejé a muchos amigos y también a la persona que amo, a veces me gustaría volver al pasado para decirle a aquella persona lo que siento<em>

_A aquel mago que me volvió loca al principio, no lo comprendía pero lo necesitaba. No digo ahora que no lo necesite, todo lo contrario lo necesito más que antes, lo amo demasiado, ahora no es sólo atracción es amor_

_Ese amor es precisamente el que sostiene mi deseo volver a Céfiro, sin embargo están mis padres, no quiero apartarme de ellos, estoy asustada de que llegue a suceder si me voy, me gustaría tener a Guru-Clef cerca para aconsejarme_

-_Marina_- llamó una voz gentil

-No puedo creerlo ahora estoy alucinando- dijo para sí misma

-_Querida Marina no es una alucinación_- respondió

-_¿Eres tú Guru-Clef?_- preguntó sorprendida- _¿Cómo?_

-_Céfiro es un planeta maravilloso, con la fuerza de voluntad puedes hacer lo que sea_- explicó

-_¿Le ocurrió algo a Céfiro?_- preguntó

-_Todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde que el antiguo pilar destruyó el sistema_- respondió- _La razón por la que te hablo es que sentí tu tristeza ¿ocurrió algo malo con ustedes?_

-_No, es solo que los extraño a todos y estoy segura que no soy la única_- se sonrojó- _Guru-Clef hay algo que te quise decir ese día en el que me fui pero no tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo_

-_Lo se Marina, desde que Presea me dijo algo parecido, comencé a ser más atento y me di cuenta_

-_¿Presea qué? Pero en ese momento era me gustas, ahora es diferente_- se armó de valor- _Desde que volví pienso en Céfiro, y al hacerlo la primera imagen que se me viene a la cabeza eres tú_- tomó aire- _Dese entonces mi deseo ha sido volver y no he podido olvidar este sentimiento, la verdad es que ahora yo…_- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer- _Te amo_

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio

-_Guru-Clef ¿estás ahí?_- llamó

-_Si Marina_- respondió

-_Lo siento no debí decírtelo así_- se disculpó- _¿Estas molesto?_

-_No, estoy sorprendido_- llamó su atención

-_¿Qué?_

-_Marina pensé que lo olvidarías, que te enamorarías de un chico de tu mundo_

-_Bueno ya sabes la verdad_- se sonrojó

-_Pero estoy feliz_

-_¿De qué?_

-_De que aún me correspondas_- se sorprendió- _Marina yo me enamoré de ti, lo único que podía contenerme era saberte a salvo en tu mundo, tu hogar con las otras, yo también soy un ser que tiene sentimientos_

-_Guru-Clef_- sonrió- _Si estuvieras aquí te abrasaría y se perfectamente que poseo la fuerza de poder volver a Céfiro_

-_¿Es tu deseo?_- interrogó

-_Si, pero están mis padres ¿Qué puedo hacer?_- preguntó

-_Deberías pedirles su opinión_- aconsejó

-_Lo haré_- respondió

* * *

><p><em>Han pasado 5 años desde aquella batalla, todas nosotras hemos cambiado un poco, pero algo sigue igual, el dolor<em>

_El dolor de destruir, de fallar, sobre todo de dejar a los seres que amamos en otro mundo. Ese otro mundo llamado Céfiro, aquel mundo al que nosotras las guerreras mágicas fuimos llamadas para derrotar la oscuridad del corazón de las personas. Es u mundo muy diferente al nuestro, la voluntad y el deseo de vivir es lo que controla todo lo ocurrido en el planeta_

_Es decir, el corazón controla la paz de Céfiro. Gracias al último pilar el sistema del pilar de Céfiro desapareció, Lucy comprendió perfectamente lo que significaba ser el pilar y para que nadie más viva el dolor que la princesa vivió, ella destruyó el sistema del pilar para que todos los habitantes de Céfiro fueran los que oraran por la paz del planeta_

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, el dolor que nosotras poseemos es muy profundo dejamos a las personas de quiénes nos enamoramos y lo mas triste es que no podemos volver a verlas ya que se encuentran en otro mundo._

_Desde aquel día que volvimos no he dejado de pensar en Paris, mi amado príncipe, me sentí muy mal al saber que era el hermano de la princesa Esmeralda, ahora que lo pienso nunca le dije lo que sentía, deseo tener una manera de poder hablar con el y decirle lo que siento, a veces pienso en lo mucho que deseo regresar a Céfiro, pero eso solo significa una cosa: dejar a mi familia, no se que hacer, necesito escuchar a alguien que me apoye sin llamarme loca_

-_Anaís_- llamó una voz muy conocida- _Anaís_

-Debo estar soñando creí haber escuchado la voz de…

-_Siempre buscas la lógica de todo ¿verdad Anaís? No es un sueño_

-_Paris ¿cómo es posible que…?_- cayeron las lágrimas

-_No llores Anaís_- tranquilizó- _Sabes que no me gusta escucharte o verte llorar_

-_Lo siento Paris es que estoy muy feliz de escucharte_- confesó- _¿Cómo puedes comunicarte conmigo?_

-_Céfiro es una tierra mágica, puedes lograr lo que sea con solo desearlo y teniendo la fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo_- explicó

-_Paris ¿Qué razón tienes de querer comunicarte conmigo? ¿Sucedió algo malo en Céfiro?_- interrogó

-_No, nada malo, me preocupas Anaís_- respondió

-_¿Por qué?_

-_Has estado triste ¿verdad?_

_-¿Por qué te preocupa eso?_

_-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo te amo_

_-P… Paris- _se sonrojó- _Yo también siento lo mismo, por eso estoy triste_

-_¿Qué quieres decir?_- interrogó

-_Paris yo también te amo_- confesó- _Me hubiera encantado decírtelo en persona pero no puedo, desde que volví he deseado regresar a Céfiro pero tengo una familia aquí, y tu y los demás están allá, simplemente no puedo decidirme entre las dos cosas que amo, me es difícil_- respiró- _Paris quiero preguntarte ¿Qué harías tu?_

-_Hablaría con ellos_- contestó-_ Debes saber que no importa que decidas yo siempre te apoyaré Anaís_

-_Muchas gracias Paris_- sonrió

* * *

><p>Los chicos del Dojo han estado preocupados por su hermana menor, toda la mañana ha estado actuando muy distraída<p>

-Lucy ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunta el hermano mayor estando a solas en la habitación de Lucy

-Dime algo ¿crees que hay más de una dimensión en todo el universo?- interrogó sin despegar su vista del cielo

-¿A qué viene eso?- volvió a preguntar Satuno

-Respóndeme- pidió

-Siempre he pensado que este es un universo muy grande para estar solo nosotros, así que si lo creo- respondió

-¿Crees en las leyendas?- volvió a preguntar

-Depende de cuáles sean, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Hace tiempo me contaron una leyenda- recordó- "Tres chicas serán traídas del mundo Místico para salvar Céfiro de tiempos oscuros, aquella persona con el poder suficiente logrará llamarlas es el pilar, el ser que no se le permite pensar en si misma será obligada a orar por el planeta Céfiro"- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer- Esas tres guerreras hicieron todo lo posible por Céfiro y una de ellas desarrolló tanto dolor que creó sin quererlo un ser de la oscuridad

-¿Cómo lo creó?

-Céfiro es un planeta que funciona según el corazón de las personas, si tienes algún sentimiento negativo se crearán monstruos y si es positivo se destruyen- explicó

-Es una leyenda muy triste- dijo

-¿Crees en ella?- preguntó encendiendo una vela

-No lo se, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esa leyenda?- pregunta confuso

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- asintió- ¿Tratarás de creerme?

-Claro- sonrió

-Esa es mi leyenda- confesó

-¡¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido- Lucy debes estar alucinando

-¿Eso crees?- señaló la vela y la flama comenzó moverse- Yo solo puedo hacer esto en este mundo- el fuego comenzó a subir y bajar, haciendo formas con la flama de la vela

-Lucy ¿por qué me dices esto?- ella recordó su verdadero propósito y dejó el fuego- Cuéntame ¿cómo comenzó todo esto?

Al cabo de unas horas Lucy le había dicho todo a su hermano mayor, contó como comenzó todo y como terminó

-Entonces tu eres la legendaria guerrera mágica del fuego- asintió- Posees el genio mas fuerte, creaste un ser maligno y eres el último pilar de Céfiro

-Así es, te cuento esto porque en Céfiro yo me enamoré de un hombre llamado Latis, y desde que regresé he deseado volver a Céfiro para estar con el, pero están ustedes, son mi única familia pero Latis es el único hombre que he amado, si me voy no los volveré a ver, y si me quedo no volveré a ver a Latis

-Lucy, creo que ya has sufrido bastante ¿verdad? Supongo que el ser una guerrera mágica tiene muchas cosas dolorosas ya has sentido el dolor de pelear contra alguien que sabías que no lo merecía, nosotros estaremos bien yo me encargaré de decirles al resto

-No hace falta- dijo el otro hermano Matiel

-Ya escuchamos todo- dijo Cameo

-Estaremos felices por ti sabiendo que puedes defenderte, y además es una ventaja- habló Matiel

-Si si hay alguien que te moleste le pateas o quemas el trasero- rió Cameo

-Chicos, muchas gracias, quiero que sepan que los extrañaré- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

* * *

><p>En casa de Marina se encontraban en la misma situación, ya que Marina no hablaba, no comía mucho y eso le preocupaba a sus padres<p>

-Marina ¿qué te sucede hija?- pregunta su madre

-No es nada- dijo disimulando una sonrisa triste

-Marina no nos puedes mentir- dijo su padre- Apuesto a que estás enamorada

-Papá- dijo sonrojada- Quiero preguntarles algo

-Claro hija- dice su madre

-Hace tiempo yo me enamoré de un hombre muy dulce pero el no vive aquí, si me voy no los volveré a ver y si me quedo no lo veré más a el ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Marina ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta si madre

-Guru-Clef- respondió

-Hija ya tú tienes la edad para decidir esta situación, pero estás pensando mucho en nosotros- dijo su madre

-Ve tranquila ya nosotros sabemos que estarás bien a pesar de que no te volveremos a ver pequeña- dijo su padre

-Gracias, los voy a extrañar

* * *

><p>Anaís caminaba por el amplio jardín de su casa tratando de decidirse por lo que más quería<p>

-Anaís- llamó una voz

-Lulu, ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunta

-Eso te pregunto yo- respondió- Nuestros padres no lo han notado pero yo si y deseo saber la razón de tu preocupación

-Lulu antes me dijiste que era muy triste no tener a alguien en quién confiar ¿verdad?- asintió- Yo he tenido un secreto por 5 años, y quisiera saber ¿si te lo cuento me creerás por más increíble que suene?

-Claro ¿qué es?

-Es una leyenda de otro mundo- una ráfaga de aire sopló con fuerza

-Es extraño que en esta época del año aya viento tan fuerte

-Es lo único que puedo hacer en este mundo- respondió

-¿En este mundo?

-Si, en otro mundo llamado Céfiro soy una guerrera mágica- su hermana se sorprendió pero ella continuó- En este universo hay más de un mundo y dimensión- tomó aire- El día de la excursión en la torre de Tokio lo descubrí

Al cabo de unas horas Anaís le contó a su hermana todo lo ocurrido en Céfiro, la cual quedó muy sorprendida por aquella historia, al terminar de contarla no solo Anaís también su hermana, las dos acabaron llorando

-¿Por qué lloras Lulu?

-Estoy sintiendo tu dolor Anaís- sollozó- El dolor de pelear, de perder a amigos en frente de tus ojos, debe ser horrible, al principio creí que solo estabas mintiendo pero al ver tus ojos veo que es verdad

-Lulu tienes que saber la razón por la cual te lo estoy contando- limpió sus lágrimas- En Céfiro me enamoré de un chico, el era el hermano menor de la princesa, y deseo mas que nada estar con el pero están ustedes y yo no sé que hacer

-Anaís ya tienes edad para decidir, nuestros padres ya no tienen que decirte que hacer, tienes que decidirte por lo que más desees

-¿Aún si no los vuelvo a ver?

-Aún si eso pasa yo creeré en ti y se que mamá y papá también

-Pero no les puedo decir mi verdadera razón, no me creerán- dijo

-Eso es cierto, pero diles que amas a un chico y quieres estar con el

Aconsejó, las dos se fueron al interior de su casa y Anaís les explicó lo mismo que su hermana le dijo, la cual fue su sorpresa que sus padres entendieron y no les importaba que no la volvieran a ver, ellos estaban seguros de que su hija estaría bien

-Los extrañaré- dijo antes de despedirse e ir a la torre de Tokio a reunirse con sus amigas (ninguna de las tres sabían lo que las otras planeaban) para lo que su idea sería una muy dura despedida

* * *

><p>Las 3 se encontraron y se saludaron, hablaron de todos sus recuerdos hasta que Lucy interrumpió la charla<p>

-Chicas debo decirles algo- dijo seria

-Yo también- dijo Marina

-Y yo- dijo Anaís

-Bueno las tres al mismo tiempo- sugirió Lucy

-De acuerdo- dijo Marina y Anaís asintió

-Voy a volver a Céfiro- dijeron las 3 al unísono

-¿Van a volver?- pregunta Lucy- Pero Marina ¿y tus padres?

-Ya hablé con ellos, además se que Guru-Clef me espera- se sonrojó

-¿Y tu familia Anaís?- volvió a preguntar

-Los dejé al cuidado de Lulu, estoy segura de que Paris está preocupado por mi- sonrió- ¿Y tus hermanos Lucy y Hikari?

-Yo les conté la verdad y me dijeron que le quemara o pateara el trasero a los que me hicieran daño- rió

-¿Tu también les contaste la verdad? Yo lo hice con mi hermana pero no con mis padres

-¿Les contaron todo?- se sorprendió Marina- Yo no lo hice no me hubieran creído nada

-De todas maneras ya lo sabíamos- dijeron unas voces

-Mamá, papá- se sorprendió Marina al ver que sus padres salieron junto a los hermanos de Lucy y los padres y hermana de Anaís

-Antes de que nos contaran ya lo sabíamos- dijo Satuno

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron las tres

-Una persona llamada Esmeralda nos contó- dijo la madre de Anaís

-¿La princesa Esmeralda? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lucy

-Créeme ni siquiera yo lo sé- respondió

-Estamos seguros de que todos en Céfiro los están esperando- dijeron todos al unísono

Una gran luz apareció

-Los extrañaremos- dijeron las tres

Por un momento se vieron los tres genios aparecer detrás de las guerreras y después desaparecieron

-Igual nosotros- dijeron ellos

* * *

><p>Se podía ver el castillo siendo atacado por algunos monstruos, como ya no había pilar el castillo ya no estaba protegido<p>

-Paris, Latis y Ascot vaya al frente- ordenó Guru-Clef- Caldina y Ráfaga los atacarán primero y luego ustedes, yo protegeré el castillo

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos y se marcharon

Todos se encontraron con los monstruos, eran muy fuertes y tenían algunas heridas, un monstruo se acercó a un niño

-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó

-¡Apártense!- gritó Presea (Sierra) empujando al niño

-¡Presea!- gritó Guru-Clef siendo atacado por el monstruo

Una cadena de fuego y agua intervinieron destruyendo al monstruo, mientras desaparecía se pudo ver a las 3 guerreras mágicas junto a sus genios

-Cielos, pensé que Céfiro estaría bien sin nosotras- dijo Lucy encogiéndose en hombros

-Lucy- dijo Latis

-Yo también lo pensé pero nos equivocamos- rió Marina

-Marina- dijo Guru-Clef

-Vamos a tener que quedarnos un tiempo para vigilar que todo esté bien de nuevo

-Anaís- dijo Paris

-¡Viento Curativo!- invocó Anaís curando las heridas de todos

-¿Chicas que hacen aquí?- pregunta Ascot

-Volvimos para cumplir una misión- dijo Marina

-¿Misión?- pregunta Guru-Clef

-Pues claro como último pilar de Céfiro, tengo que vigilar que todo marche bien- rió Lucy

-Pero si destruiste el sistema

-Es una broma Guru-Clef- dijo Anaís

-Oigan chicas ¿es una ilusión mía o Guru-Clef y Paris están más altos?- pregunta Lucy

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Lucy (no me gusta Guru-Clef enano y simplemente Paris tenía que crecer ¿verdad?)- Guru-Clef ya no eres enano ¿cuánto creen que mida?

-Deben ser 1,70 ¿no creen?- examinó Anaís

-Oigan ¿enano?- dijo pregunta con una venita en la cabeza

-Cálmate Guru-Clef es una broma- dijo Paris con una gotita en la cabeza

-Paris era también un enano- dijo Caldina

-Es cierto- dijeron las chicas

-¡Yo no era enano!- dijo con una vena en la cabeza

-Tranquilos es solo que…- se sonrojaron las tres y Lucy continuó- Escuchamos su llamado- en ese momento los tres hombres se sonrojaron de golpe (ya saben a que me refiero)

-¿Cuál llamado?- pregunta Ascot inocente

-Nos tenemos que ir Lucy- dice Latis tosiendo con incomodidad y arrastrando a Lucy (literalmente)

-Nosotros también Marina, tengo que mostrarte algo- dice ocultando su sonrojo y se va Marina lo sigue

-Vamos Anaís- dice Paris arrastrando a Anaís

-A veces no entiendo que piensan esos chicos- dice Ráfaga y a todos les surgió una gota en la cabeza

* * *

><p>Cerca del castillo había un campo repleto de flores de todo tipo de colores, cerca se encontraba una casada muy brillante por la luz del sol, el ambiente de la brisa helada pero a la vez cálida<p>

-Es hermoso- dijo Lucy sentándose en el suelo

-En mi lugar favorito, en este lugar fue el primer lugar donde florecieron las primeras flores desde que tu destruiste el sistema del pilar- sonrió

-Sería maravilloso si algún día las flores, florecerán sin la necesidad del pilar- recitó

-¿Qué?- pregunta

-Esa idea me la diste tu Latis, Guru-Clef me ayudó a decidirme que debía hacer- contestó- No quería que nadie más pasara por el dolor que pasó la princesa Esmeralda

-Eso me hace estar agradecida- dijo una voz

-Princesa Esmeralda- dijeron los dos

-Latis creo que ya tienes más tiempo de holgazanear- dijo una voz con sarcasmo

-Zagato- se sorprendieron

Salieron tres figuras del horizonte

-Lo hiciste bien Lucy- dijo Presea

-Presea al fin te puedo ver- la abrazó

-Pensé que le habías creído a mi hermana

-Al principio fue así, pero cuando destruí el sistema los vi a los tres y me dí cuenta de que tu en realidad habías muerto- sollozó

-Eso fue porque la corona unió completamente su poder contigo y los que perecimos durante el llamado de las guerreras mágicas realmente pudimos revivir- dijo Esmeralda

-La corona reconoció tus sentimientos y liberó su poder junto a tu corazón-explicó Zagato

-Y no solo fuimos nosotros- dijo Presea

-También yo Lucy

-Águila- la abrazó- ¿Acaso lo demás lo saben?

-No, porque acabamos de revivir- explicó Águila

-Vayan a decirles- dijo Latis

-Que frío Latis, al menos espero que Lucy llegue a descongelar el hielo que hay en ti- rió Águila corriendo

-¡Águila!- gritó avergonzado y todos se marcharon

-Oye Latis eso me recuerda- se sonrojó- Hablé con mis hermanos y dicen que estaré bien si no los vuelvo a ver, y que soy capaz de defenderme y que si alguien me molesta le patee o le queme el trasero- dijo apenada y Latis rió- No debí decirte eso último- dijo sonrojada

-No me imaginaba que dirían que le quemaras el trasero al que te molestaran, en ese caso primavera está perdida- volvió a reír

-Latis no sabía que te habías dado cuenta- dijo- Siempre actuaste muy frío conmigo

-No me daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba en realidad- se encogió de hombros- Por cierto no le vayas a decir a nadie lo que hablamos cuando estabas en tu mundo

-¿Por qué?

-Empiezan a molestar- respondió

-Latis hay algo que te quiero decir para el futuro- llamó su atención- No importa loa años, no importan los mundos o los sentimientos que me invaden en cada momento de mi vida, tienes que saber que yo siempre te amaré- dijo- A decir verdad, tu eres el primer hombre al que le entrego mi corazón y estoy segura de que lo vas a cuidar- sonrió

-Lucy, yo pienso lo mismo- dijo inclinándose (no tanto, ya que Lucy creció, en el anime aparecía que ella medía la mitad de el, así que creció en este fic) y la besó en sus labios

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde de vamos?- pregunta sin recibir respuesta- Guru-Clef me voy a molestar contigo<p>

-Se mas paciente, además vives molesta- dice Guru-Clef

-Oye esa no es la forma de dirigirte a la chica de quien estas enamorado- defendió

-No lo repitas Marina, no en público- dice sonrojado

-¿Acaso te avergüenzo?- pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos

-No es eso, me da vergüenza decirlo- se sonrojó- Cuando hablamos éramos solo nosotros

-Hablando de eso- interrumpió- Antes de irnos, nuestros familiares dijeron que ya sabían lo de las guerreras mágicas y que la princesa se los había contado, ¿es posible que la princesa estando muerta pueda hacer eso?

-Es extraño- respondió

-Todo es extraño si no piensas las cosas en claro Guru-Clef

-¡Princesa!- dijeron los dos- ¡Zagato! ¡Águila!

-Presea- dijo Guru-Clef

-Hablando de eso, Presea ¿qué le dijiste a Guru-Clef?- dijo con una vena

-¿Fue mi hermana verdad?- susurró y el suspiró- Entiendo

-¿Hermana? Eso significa que… la Presea que estaba con nosotras ¿era tu hermana? Y ¿Cómo es posible que estén vivos?

-Cuando el sistema del pilar fue destruido, la corona se unió completamente con el poder de Lucy y creó un milagro- explicó la princesa

-Y durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de Céfiro, el poder se mantenía dormido hasta que regresaron, con su presencia despertó, así podíamos revivir- dijo Zagato

-Supongo que pasaron por mucho ¿no es así Marina?- dice Presea secándole las lágrimas

-No quiero terminar con la cursilería ni nada pero quiero terminar de avisar- interrumpió Águila- Además creo que Guru-Clef y Marina tienen asuntos sentimentales importantes que atender- se va corriendo

-¡Te voy a matar Águila!- corre Marina detrás

-Déjala Marina- pide Guru-Clef sonrojado y con aire de resignación

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos hay que avisarle a mi hermano la buena noticia- dice Esmeralda llevándose consigo a Zagato y Presea

Siguieron con su camino, cuyo rumbo era desconocido por Marina, lo único que sabía era que estaba segura pues estaba con su amado Guru-Clef

-_¿A dónde me guiará?_- pensó tratando de adivinar

-Es un lugar que solo conozco yo Marina, nadie en todo este universo lo conoce ecepto yo- responde

Continuaron caminando hasta encontrarse unas puertas muy grandes, con un marco de oro y puertas celestes, con la ayuda de su báculo abrió las enormes puertas revelando un ambiente

Era un campo verde, junto a el un lago con una cascada delante de unas montañas nevadas, en su centro una pequeña isla donde apenas cabía un Sauce llorón y unas rosas azules adornaban un camino hacia un pequeño bungalow dorado y blanco con unas enredaderas, dentro sillas y mesas

-Es hermoso Guru-Clef- dice abrazándolo con fuerza

-Marina no… puedo… respirar- dice ahogado

-Lo siento, es que me encanta, no sabía que había un lugar así en el castillo- dijo sonriente mientras lo soltaba

-No estamos ahora en el castillo, esto es otra dimensión- explica

-No importa me encanta- sonríe

-Me alegro que pienses así Marina- sonríe (pagaría por ver a Guru-Clef sonriendo de verdad)- _Lo creé para ti_- dijo lo último sin darse cuenta

-Gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Guru-Clef

-Yo… no quería que… que… te enteraras así- dijo sonrojado

-Eres tan dulce, ahora recuerdo porque me enamoré de ti- se tapó la boca con las manos y se sonrojó de golpe

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio

-Marina te amo- dice luego de quitarle las manos de la boca y darle un beso en los labios

-Y yo a ti- sonrió

* * *

><p>-Hermano- llamó al ver pasar a Paris arrastrando a Anaís<p>

-E… Es… Esmeralda- dijo sorprendido y parando en seco

-¡Princesa! ¡Zagato! ¡Águila!- dijo sorprendida- ¿C… cómo es que…?

-¿Estamos vivos?- completó- Fue gracias a su presencia en Céfiro y la eliminación del pilar- explicó Águila

-Anaís, hay algo que te debo explicar- intervino Presea- No deseo que te enojes con Guru-Clef o mi hermana, pero yo no pude revivir hasta ahora- dijo- Mi hermana las engañó para apaciguar su dolor- dijo triste

-Presea- dijo derramando unas lágrimas- Lamentamos no haberte podido proteger- se disculpó

-Tranquila Anaís hicieron lo que pudieron

-Zagato, las tres lamentamos haberte destruido sin saber tus rezones del porque actuabas así

-Ya no importa- dijo serio

-En realidad eso fue mi culpa- lamentó Esmeralda- Pasaron por mucho dolor todas ustedes y Lucy fue la que mas se reprimió, esa fue la razón por la cual Luz fue creada

-Tranquilos- dijo Paris llamando la atención de todos- Piénsenlo de este modo, si todo aquello no hubiese ocurrido Céfiro no estaría en la paz que estamos ahora, no tuviera buenas relaciones con los otros planetas y no hubiéramos conocido jamás a las guerreras- sonrió

-Es cierto- dijeron todos

-Por cierto- Águila se acercó a donde estaban Anaís y Paris- ¿A dónde iban con tanta prisa?- pregunta con tono pícaro y ellos se sonrojaron

-Es secreto- tosió Paris con incomodidad y una idea se le vino a la mente, se acercó a Águila con una mirada igual de pícara- Oye creo que le tienes que avisar al comandante de Autozam que estás con vida, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ni lo piense ni 2 veces para venir a buscarte- Águila se sonrojó

Paris salió corriendo arrastrando a Anaís y a lo lejos escucharon los gritos de Águila

-¡Paris vuelve pequeño mocoso!- rieron y continuaron su rumbo

Ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo, ella estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por todo el castillo

-Paris ¿a dónde me llevas?- pregunta agitada

-No importa donde, tenemos que salir de la vista de todos ellos- dijo mientras seguía corriendo y llamó a su monstruo

Rápidamente el monstruo, Anaís con ayuda de Paris subió a el y el príncipe subió, luego se fueron. Anaís no sabía hacia donde se dirigían lo cual la ponía más nerviosa

-Paris ¿a dónde vamos?- volvió a preguntar mientras se sujetaba fuerte de el

-Es una sorpresa Anaís- dijo con paciencia

-Entiendo, ya no preguntaré mas- soltó un suspiro

Paso un rato entre las nubes cuando fue visible una montaña flotante en su cima una cascada muy visible cuya agua caía al vacío, ella sabía perfectamente que el agua caía en un lago enorme, bajando un poco de la cima se encontraba un invernadero repleto de flores exóticas, ya o cabía asombro en Anaís hasta que vio un poco mas de cerca aquella montaña, observó que la montaña poseía tal belleza que parecía que brillara, y podía ver que tenía una parte plana donde se encontraba un lago muy grande que en su cetro llevaba un árbol de cerezos cuyos pétalos danzaban con el viento.

Al aterrizar Anaís bajó ayudada por Paris, que después de soltarla se quedó observando cada reacción que tenía

-Es hermoso Paris- dice admirando- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Bueno, yo exploraba un poco- responde

-Estas mintiendo- dice Anaís

-Tú si me conoces- responde- Yo, solo buscaba un lugar en el cielo que me recordar a ti- se sonrojó- Y pensé que si algún día te volvía a ver te podría traer

-Paris eso me recuerda- se acercó al joven- Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por aconsejarme cuando más te necesitaba- respondió- No sabía que hacer, hasta que hablé contigo yo lo entendí…- el sabía que a ella le costaba expresarse claramente, por su parte Anaís pedía a gritos que entendiera que quería decirle- No quiero separarme de ti nunca más porque yo…- fue callada ya que el la estaba besando

-Lo se Anaís- sonrió- Te amo

-Paris- dijo sonrojada- Yo también te amo

* * *

><p>Ya era lo hora de la cena y muy a pesar de parte de las guerreras tuvieron que abandonar los lugares al que las llevaron, todo andaba tranquilo, ya habían hablado con Sierra sobre el asunto de las 2 Presea<p>

Ya Águila aviso el comandante de su planeta Autozam que estaba con vida y tal como predijo Paris este ni lo pensó 2 veces para buscarlo, todos estaban muy animados, se despidieron con una sonrisa en el rostro

Luego de la cena las 3 chicas se reunieron en el patio del castillo

-Tal parece que nuestros deseos fueron cumplidos al fin y al cabo- sonrió Marina

-Es cierto- asintió Anaís- Pienso que nosotras no vinimos solo a salvar Céfiro, creo que nuestra verdadera misión era estar en el planeta con los que mas amamos

-Yo pienso otra cosa- dijo Lucy mirando al cielo- Pienso que Céfiro solo necesitaba la destrucción- llamó la atención de las chicas

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los chicos escuchando la conversación de las chicas y cada uno se situó al lado de su novia

-Porque Céfiro solo necesitaba un nuevo comienzo y nosotros los que somos leyendas- sonrió- Una nueva historia

Todos los presentes sonrieron repitiéndose esas palabras a si mismos

-Solo eso- volvió a decir Lucy- Un nuevo comienzo, Una nueva historia

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Bueno hasta ahora esta historia ha llegado a su fin, por favor dejen reviews.

Si tienen alguna duda me preguntan y con mucho gusto respondo.

Disculpen que Nikona, Primavera y muchos otros personajes no salieran no sabía en donde ponerlos.

Gracias por leer este fic.

Saludos y Cuídense


End file.
